GuiltyOf being DEAD!
by uchiha miyo
Summary: So my dream, that most would consider a nightmare as come true. Through now it is a nightmare, Sure the movies, and books, and animations, made them look easy, and almost harmless. Well if you ignore the countless people dying then yea.Zombies...are here.
1. Chapter 1

So my dream, that most would consider a nightmare as come true. Through now it is a nightmare, Sure the movies, and books, and animations, made them look easy, and almost harmless. Well if you ignore the countless people dying then yea. If you're already reading this you'll know what happened to humanity. They are known as zombies, No one knows how they came to be, the myths of their beginning is either, a virus, a nuclear bomb, or just nature being a bitch.

Right now I'm with a group of friends, fighting through our co-workers. Yes, we had to be the people stuck in the tallest building, on the top floor, during a meeting. Should I start from the beginning…I think I should.

You all know the Uchiha name, well yes, Sasuke got Naruto and I a job helping his older brother Itachi. We all have become best friends, fighting through the struggle of keeping things up. Itachi had to struggle, with keeping the Police station on track and the lawyer firm open. Now that doesn't matter, once one of the other secretaries entered and fanatically told us the condition of the streets. She was crying as she told us of people, eating other people. How the screams filled the air. We all stood up and told them to lock down the building I looked at Itachi, and damn it to hell I know our relationship is supposed to be a secret but right now I didn't care. I went up to him and kissed him, while tears spilled my cheeks. He held me to him as I barely heard the gasps from Sasuke and Naruto. Once we broke apart I looked at Naruto and Sasuke and glared at them to keep their mouth shut.

"Now if I understand correctly, we are dealing with people eating each other." I quickly walked out of the meeting room and walked into my office, the others following me. I grabbed my binoculars that I stash in my draw and looked at one of the stretch of street that was right in front of my office. I looked out until I could see a road and stared as I watched people dying. Luckily one of the attackers looked up and there it was, the dead eyes, and dying skin.

"I am correct, were dealing with zombies, and don't laugh at me, look for yourself." She handed Itachi them and looked at Naruto and Sasuke.

"She's right." Itachi looked at me with a small smile on his face. Yea you heard me, a smile, not those famous Uchiha smirks. That smile was only for me, and I cherished it every time. I looked at Naruto and Sasuke and smiled.

"At least one of us has seen every movie, anime, and read every manga, and book about Zombies." I giggled before a scream echoed through the building. I walked over to a wardrobe that I had put in case of over nights when she had hard cases. I pulled out a 9mm and laughed when Naruto fainted. I grabbed the magazine and slipped it into place. I took the gun off of safety and poked my head out the door. I saw someone down the hall but stayed quiet I sighed in relief as I recognized her as Hinata, the secretary that had interrupted us. I looked clean no blood anywhere.

"Psst, Hinata over here, hurry, it's not safe in the open." I waved my hand and Hinata quickly rushed over to me. My eyes widened as one of the walkers turned the corner and his dead eyes locked onto Hinata. "DUCK!" I yelled, Hinata dropped to the floor as I aimed the gun. I pulled the trigger and watched as blood splattered onto the wall. I ran over to Hinata and grabbed her arm, pulling her into the room before locking the door behind me.

"If I'm correct again, were doomed, that gunshot would have alerted any one of those fuckers on this floor. We might also be stuck in this building, no food, no water, and no electricity once the power plants go out. Unless by some miracle that someone can manage that place, and not get surrounded by zombies." I sat down in my chair and rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"Why do you have a gun?" Itachi spoke quietly.

"You know my dad…..OMG my dad." I quickly pulled out my cellphone and tried to call him as I clutched the phone to my ear trying to keep the tears out of my eyes. He answered, and I could hear screaming in the background.

"Daddy." I whispered hoping he wasn't hurt. "Are you ok?"

"Yes sweaty I'm fine, are you, Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi Ok?" He whispered back

"Yes were all here, I think were trapped in my office, I don't know, I don't have windows, so I can't see out of it, But I have the 9mm and I killed one Daddy, Hit him good, just like you taught me." Tears had finally gone down my cheeks.

"That's good, Im in the police station and most of the people are already turned." He spoke

"Ok, daddy, but remember, their attracted by sound, and they can't see, so be careful, use a melee weapon, anything that doesn't attract them. I love you daddy, where do you want to meet?" I rubbed my cheek trying to get rid of the tears.

"Let's meet at the farm we have in the country." He spoke "I have to go, there getting closer, I love you sweaty don't get bit."

"You to daddy." I hung up and let a sob escape me as I tried to stay quiet. Itachi came up behind me and hugged me closer. I looked as I saw the others saying their goodbyes to their own family. I started to breathe deeply getting rid of the tears, as I calmed myself down. I quickly went to my wardrobe and grabbed a pair of sweat pants, tank top, and comfortable shoes. I looked at Hinata before tossing her an extra pair I had.

"Sorry guys, i don't have men clothing, do you guys have any in your office?" The men turned around as Hinata and I got dressed.

"I do." Itachi smirked as he turned around while I was starting to slip the tank top on. I glared at him before pulling it all the way down.

_**No one's POV**_

Sakura looked around and let her eyes stray over to the Flag, she quickly went over to it and took the flag of and tested it before smirking.

"Perfect." She looked around the office and sighed. "We need more Melee weapons, please tell me one of you guys has a baseball bat, or golf clubs…something?" She looked at all three of them before looking at Hinata. Hinata blushed as all of them looked at her before she started to push her fingers together as she looked down.

"I…I have a baseball bat, Hockey stick, and a rugby bat." She blushed as Sakura smirked.

"I am so glad I didn't shoot you." Hinata stared at Sakura with wide eyes her mouth agape in pure shock.

"Why do you have that stuff?" Naruto spoke as he sat on Sakura's desk after he pushed all of her files on the floor. She glared at Naruto, before she started to giggle.

"What's so funny Sakura?" Itachi ask as he stared at her.

"I don't have to work anymore, I don't have to put up with whiny clients anymore." She giggled before tossing her arms around her and spinning in a circle. Itachi couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips.

"Shouldn't we be getting out of here?" Sasuke spoke up as he looked through the window with the binoculars seeing everything going down on the streets. Sakura stopped as she looked at them, She gripped her weapon tighter and looked at Hinata.

"Where's your office?" Sakura started to walk over to the door, the gun snug in her pocket.

"It's two floors down…and there was three meetings today…so it might be pretty much…swamped." Hinata's stutter vanished as she looked at Sakura. Sakura nodded as she walked out of the room and instantly spotted a zombie to her left. She swung the pole in an arc and smashed the head of the zombies and watched as it fell to the floor. She smirked as the rest of them came out when she gave the all clear. They hurried through the hall, Sakura killing the zombies that blocked their path.

* * *

><p>Soooooo, what yea think? Tell if I need a new title, I could not come up with anything better at 1:42 am. I thought this would be a good place to end it, please R&amp;R (read and review) and please tell me if there is anything that I misspelled, or skipped some wording on accident. This was three pages long, and I have to say, I'm very content with this story so far. I think its the best, and...its all so the farthest I've gotten with any story I've been trying to write for this last year. So please place some pity for me, and don't be so mean. Pretty please! Oh if you can guess who her father is I'LL WRITE A DECENT SIZE ONE SHOT, any rating.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

As the elevator went down slowly, to the two floors down, Sakura, Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata shook lightly from the anticipation. Once the elevator got to the floor, it made a ding once it opened its door. The zombies on that floor walked over to the elevator, while Sakura looked out the window of the door that led to the emergency stairway. (Didn't see that coming did you…You probly did.)

"Be quiet Lets go." Sakura slowly opened the door and went towards Hinata's office. Once they got in the rest of them got there and they all got their weapons. Itachi picked the baseball bat; Naruto got the Hockey stick, while Sasuke got the rugby stick. Hinata stood there looking around before going to her flog and doing the same thing Sakura had. Sakura looked around her office before looking at Itachi.

"Where's your office?" She smiled at him lightly. Itachi smirked as he decided to mess with her.

"You should know with how many late nights we spent in there." He chuckled with her face got red, from the embarrassment of the others finding out. She quickly checked outside of the room only to stare into a pair of glazed over, dead eyes. Sakura held her breath as she slowly inched away, and signaled the others to shut up. They watched as the zombie started to walk, only to run into the door, sakura looked at two of Hinata's papers weights and once the zombie in front of the door way moved she through it father down the hall. She sighed when several zombies took the bait and went after it. They quickly snuck out of the room and went back to the stairway before they heard a scream; Sakura quickly looked behind them to see a man with black hair, slightly spiked. Sakura ran up to him and quickly killed the zombie that was closest smashing it through a window and quickly grabbed the man and dragged him over to the others while the other zombies went to the other noise.

"Are you bitten?" Sakura whispered to him harshly as the man looked at Itachi before pouncing him.

"Weasel-kun!" He yelled into his jacket, He was shocked when Sakura pushed them all into the emergency exit while glaring at the man.

"This is Tobi…."Itachi stated before he looked at the man.

"Now Tobi, since you're a good boy, be a good boy, and stay quiet, and we will protect you." Tobi nodded his head before clutching onto Itachi. Sakura slowly walked down the stairs only to hear Naruto start to complain.

"Just be glad were not going up the damn stairs." Sakura muttered as she came to the next level. She looked through the window, to see a man with orange hair, a woman with blue hair, and a man with Sasuke's hair, but longer, fighting off more of those undead freaks. Sakura suddenly slammed open the door and rushed at a few swinging at their heads. Blood covered the front of her clothing as she kicked some of their legs making them crash to the floor. She stabbed the end of the pole through the heads before doing a front flip, knocked the last zombie down and stabbed it through the head. She looked up at the other survivors and smiled from her position. Her legs were on both sides of the zombie while she sat on it. The man with the orange hair helped her up, as the woman pulled her weapon out of its head.

"You know, you didn't have to save us." The woman said as she looked at the others.

"I know." Sakura stated as she stared at the three of them.

"Then why did you?" The man with the long hair watched her with dark eyes.

"Because I'm still human." She smiled. "I'm Sakura, That's Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke, Tobi, Hinata, and you are?" Sakura watched them carefully.

"I'm Pein, She's Konan, and that is Ma…"

"Madara." He spoke as he took Sakura's hand and kissed it lightly.

"Ok…well Nice to meet you all." She took her hand back and backed up, only to have Itachi wrap his arms around her. Without her knowing he sent a glare towards Madara.

"It's good to see your alive Uncle." Itachi spoke as Sakura was speechless.

"Are any of you bitten?" Sakura looked at them her hand inching towards her gun.

"Nope." Konan stated as she looked everyone over.

"Then let's get moving, we have a safe house that we are going to go to. My dad is going to meet us there, and if he's agreed to leave the city, then we already know the police department is down, and no hope. That means the Hospital is probably already over ran by those idiots, so I say we head to the nearest, almost deserted pharmacy and see what we can get. We still need medicine, and food, the basics of survival." Sakura stated as she looked at their shocked faces. "What?"

"You sure are a planner." Pein spoke as he went back to his office, holding a gun. Sakura looked at the gun and smirked. "You're not getting my gun pinky!" He glared at her, She rolled her eyes, before reaching for hers and bring it out.

"I'm not, just glad we have more power, but don't use it much, their attracted by sound." She put it back before looking back at them. "And I think I know what I'm doing, it's easy enough, when you're a zombie freak, and love the movies." She smiled as she turned around and watched everyone.

"We should keep going before the night time takes over." She started to move before she felt a hand around her wrist.

"How do you know the police department won't take care of this?" Pein stared at her with his grey eyes.

"Do you hear any sirens? Or the ambulance? Their either not helping, or there is no one left besides my father." She went to turn around before his glare increased.

"Who is your father?"

"Kakashi Hatake." She pulled her arm free as they started for the stair case; she stopped as she looked at the elevator. "Should we do the same trick as last time?" She looked at Itachi and shook his head.

"Let's just see if we can find any more survivors." Itachi spoke softly as he grabbed her hand. Sakura smiled at him and went to the stair case as they slowly walked down the steps, glancing in every window deciding if they should or not. They finally made it to level 20 and looked in, seeing a lot of the walkers. She looked at Itachi, and wondered why he had his office all the way down here. They slowly snuck in and quickly made their way to his office. We all got into the room, before closing the door quietly as they could and Itachi handed out some of his spare cloths to the men, before handing a pair of Sakura's to Konan.

"Ohh looks like my nephew had his little girlfriend in here with him." Madara spoke as he watched Itachi give Konan the clothing. Itachi glared at him as they decided to take a break and they all sat down to rest their legs for a bit.

* * *

>Sooooo cherryvampiress was the only one to guess, and review :( But cherryvampiress got it right, so now she gets her own one shot, of any couple, guy on guy, girl on girl, what ever,<br>im not here to judge..i just write lol. So anyways, please review, or alert the story, I update at weird hours, wrote this whole chapter in i think an hour. yay me. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Is your uncle perverted, or is that just me?" Sakura whispered to Itachi as they sat down taking the break.

"No, he's perverted; I think he also reads those books your father reads." Itachi wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap while nuzzling her neck. She giggled before a blush spread across her face as Naruto and Sasuke looked at her.

"And you always bitch about Public display of affection." Sasuke looked at her, with his usual blank look.

"This is completely different." Sakura glared at the both of them while the others just looked at her.

"And how is this different?" Sasuke gave a small glare to her.

"Most of the public are now zombies." She stared at them as Naruto's mouth was slacked, which led to some drool dropping onto his clothing. He soon shut it and wiped the drool away, with a small blush on his cheeks. Sakura's smile only faltered a little bit as she looked at the 6 scars on his face. She hummed lightly before leaning into Itachi and closing her eyes lightly.

"Good idea Sakura, we should sleep." Madara spoke as he got up to go to the black couch.

"We can't sleep here, Knowing Naruto, he will snore loudly, and we only have one way to get out, which is through that door, and well, he snores, they come, and we all die." She stood up and grabbed her weapon while she looked at the rest of them. She watched as they grabbed their weapons and got ready to leave. Madara took the front only to have Sakura glare at him.

"Can't have are best person getting bit before we get out of here." He smirked at her.

"She's also the only person that knows how to get to the farm, which her father owns." Itachi spoke up while he had another pointed glare at Madara. Sakura sighed as she let Madara take the front, and slowly opened the door a jar, to see if any of them were around. He saw one down the hall staggering towards where a cluster of them where. Madara looked back at the group and nodded as they slowly made their way back to the stair case, Madara watched the cluster of the zombies as they went the opposite way to the stairs, Once they got to the door they opened it and they all quickly got in before they started down. He turned around to look at the group to see Sakura breaking the glass for the ax and jamming the door close.

She started down towards them with a smile as they continued. Madara let Sakura take the lead as they made their way to the next level. She peeked through the window only to stare into a pair of white eyes. She held her breath as she stiffened. She quickly held up a finger where they could see to tell them to stay silent. She didn't dare move, even though she knew they couldn't see. She held her breath as the zombie pressed its face against the glass, before slowly walking away. She waved the rest of them on as she watched her best friend stagger father away from her. Itachi held her shoulder as he saw what she was looking at. They both slowly walked away from the blonde haired zombie. Sakura continued to the front of the group as they came upon another door, the 18th floor. She looked through the glass, and they continued on, they kept going until they reached the first floor, and seeing it almost empty, scared her. She looked at the rest with worried eyes before looking back in there just to make sure.

"There's no one out there." She whispered to them as they each took a turn and looked. She looked at them, before sitting against the wall and looking at them.

"It's up to you guys." She spoke as she ran a hand through her pale pink hair and thought about Ino. They had known each other since pre-k. Ino helped her through all the hard times, and Sakura was now glad that she gave up on Sasuke, or she would have never had gotten her best friend back. But now Ino was gone, and there was nothing to bring her back. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by Pein speaking up.

"We should go, we need to get out of this place, and go to the farm." He looked at her like he was trying to challenge her for leadership, she slightly glared before nodding. They all got up, grabbing their weapons and slowly walking out into the big lobby. Sakura kept her eyes on the hallway that led deeper into the building while they made their way to the doors. Sakura stopped when she heard a sound, only to have Tobi knock into her causing her to fall, her metal pole banging against the marble floors. She stilled as Tobi was lifted off of her, his apologizes echoing off the silent walls. She clamped a hand over his mouth and stared at the horde of zombies coming through there. She grabbed her pole and got down in defense position as the walkers rushed at them.

She heard the rest of them get down also and prepared for them. The first one rushed forward blindly as it tried to lunge between Sakura and Itachi. Sakura and Itachi both swung, Her pole hit it at the bridge of the nose, while Itachi's hit it right in the stomach, their strength sending the zombie into others. She kept going, her hair whipping around her as some of it was decorated with blood. Her cloths soon had splatters of their blood as she was slowly moving forward killing them as she could. She froze when she heard the sound of a gunshot, but soon dismissed it as she started killing them from behind as they went for the noise.

_**Sakura's POV**_

It was going so fast, but I couldn't worry about the others, as I just kept swinging, I slowly took a step forward as I smashed the pole in one of their stomachs before swinging my arm around into one of their faces, succeeding in caving in the head. I quickly looked at Itachi to see him doing well before stopping down on the zombies head that I had hit in the stomach. I kept going as it started to get blurry, as I kept going. Fighting through my fellow co-workers, blood splattering everywhere.

The nightmare that I wasn't waking up from, the dream that I wished would come true, was now my personal hell. Well not really personal, but still hell. I jumped slightly when I felt something grab my arm, I went to swing my weapon only for Pein to grab it and stare into my eyes.

"Their down, there's no more." He spoke softly as my breathing slightly increased as I tried to calm down. I lowered my weapon and slowly lifted my fingers away to wipe away the tears. When did I start to cry? I stared at Pein, before looking around at the others, seeing if they were ok. I let out a sigh as I looked at Itachi and slightly smiled. I walked over to him and kissed him gently on the lips before looking at the others.

"S...Should we go out back, into the alleyway, or in the swamped streets?" I tried to get my voice under control; Itachi rubbed my back, soothingly. Konan watched us with slightly jealously before looking at Pein. I'm happy that she didn't want Itachi, but hopefully with how things have happened, she will get Pein.

"I think the alleyway would be the best, its close quarters, and they won't be a lot, maybe even some survivors will be hiding out there. Also, since there are some low buildings around us, if night is coming too quickly we can hide up on the roof tops, and blocking any other way up the roof as we sleep." Konan spoke up, her soothing, and calming voice making my body stop shaking, as the thoughts in my head flowed more calming.

"Sounds good to me." I smiled at Konan as we slowly started to make are way towards the back doors, over stepping, or stepping on the dead bodies of those we had just killed. I looked back at Naruto only for my jaw to slack at what was in front of me.

* * *

><p>Soooooooo what is naruto doing? Hmmmmm? Well guess and I will do a one shot of any couple and as long As i can possible make it.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

This is for all the NarutoXSasuke fans! (This is the only couple that I actually like sasuke in)

Sakura gasped as she saw them, Naruto was clutching his shirt while their lips were pushed up against the others, moving with each other's. She closed her eyes hoping it was the trick of the mind only to see Sasuke grabbing a fist full of Naruto's hair. Sakura slowly turned around, trying to get past what was happening. She watched as Tobi fell on the floor and began to twitch a bit. She giggled before walking towards Itachi and grabbed his hand and smiled at him.

"You know you two can take a break whenever you want." Madara spoke as he just stared at the two. Itachi wrapped his arm around Sakura before they both turned away from the scene and started walking towards the back entrance.

"That was shocking." Whispered Sakura as she peeked behind them, to see Sasuke with a smug look while Naruto blushed. Sakura giggled before they continued walking along to the back entrance. Sakura blushed as her stomached growled, in protest of skipping her lunch break, and having to do all that fighting without anything to eat. She sighed as she looked around and soon her eyes landed on the security door. She put her ear to the door before slowly opening it. She walked in not seeing anyone, and soon her eyes landed on a small mini fridge. She quickly opened it and sighed as all she found was a small thing of string cheese. She took it before opening it and started to eat while looking up at Itachi in mock Innocence. He reached behind her and grabbed one of the things of Corona.

"At least it has my favorite." He smirked while opening it on the edge of the desk before drinking some. Sakura laughed before finishing her cheese and walking out of the room to bump into Konan. Sakura smiled up at the woman before looking at Itachi. Konan slipped between Sakura and the door and went to the fridge and grabbed two of the beers before leaving and walking over to Pein. Sakura looked at Itachi with a slight stupid look on her face before walking to the others.

"Are we ready to go?" Sakura asked as she stared at Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto blushed lightly, while Sasuke gave one of the famous Uchiha glares. Sakura scoffed before leaning against Itachi and watching the others grab their weapons. She smiled before going back into the hallway and walking towards the back door. She hummed lightly as she walked until Pein sent her a glare, succeeding in making her stop. She pressed her ear to the door and held her breath as she tried to listen for others. She slowly inched the door open, the sunlight causing her to go blind for a bit before everything cleared up. She looked out to see it deserted before opening it at bit more, and poking her head around the door to look down the other way. She opened the door more and stepped out waving for the others to fallow. Sakura looked around for a ladder before sighing.

"I don't see a ladder." Itachi spoke before Sakura brightened up.

"The gun shop, it's not far from here, and if we keep going along this alleyway to the right, we will come from behind it, and we can get more weapons, in case we become surrounded. I'm also pretty good with a sniper, so while were up there, I can probably snipe if I see any survivors while I keep watch. " Sakura spoke while starting to walk, before a hand lashed out and grabbed her hand, only for Itachi to pull the hand off of her.

"Don't you dare touch her." Itachi glared at Pein as Pein tried to stand up to Itachi. Itachi's glare intensified as Pein tried to get around him to Sakura.

"Who ever said she could be in charge of us." Pein lashed out at Itachi, before Sakura quickly got in the middle and kneed Pein in the balls. She watched Pein fall to the ground clutching his pride and joy as she glared at him.

"Shut up, you don't need to be so loud, their hear you." She whispered threating.

"Cheap shot." Madara whispered as he gave Sakura a smirk.

"He deserved it, I know where the farm is, I know more about these walkers then you do, I saved your fucking asses back there, when I could have walked away and left you there to die, and become one of those things!" Her voice grew shaky to the end as she started to think about Ino. She quickly walked away as she went to look around the corner before looking at Pein to make sure he was up, before she darted across the opening between the two buildings and waited for the others. Once they were over on this side she continued on ignoring most of them as she was lost in her thoughts. She made her way until she made it to the back of the degusting green building. Sakura looked at the group before looking at Itachi and whispered something to him before slipping into the alley heading towards the streets. She quickly looked at the street to see it full of the walkers. She shook lightly before slowly walking to the front door and glad that it was propped open. She got in and looked around before closing it, while holding the bell above it. She relaxed when she had the door shut and locked. She looked around and froze when she saw something move before she brought up her pole and looked around, shaking even more. She heard something against the floor before something bounded out of a cloths rack. She went to swing before she found herself staring at a blue eyed husky. She blinked before lowering her pole and looking at the dog for injures. She smiled and walked to the back of the store, and saw the door leading to the alleyway. She slowly opened it, glad that an alarm didn't go off as she looked out at the group, she smiled at them.

"We might have another tag along." She giggled as the husky ran out and pounced on Sasuke, licking his face. "Awww Sasuke, the dog likes you." She giggled before making them all get in before closing the door again. She smiled as she walked into the main part and started looking at guns. She looked at Konan before going over to her.

"If you want, I'll go with you to hunt for a bathroom in this place." She smiled at the slightly taller woman as she started to walk to the back again.

"Thanks, I don't know if I could hold it anymore." She laughed as she followed Sakura out of the front part, as they both started looking for the employ bathroom. Sakura looked in a room, which looked like a small locker room, with only 6 small lockers on one wall. She looked over and saw a bathroom and walked in. She smiled at their luck, of it having a shower; Sakura wondered why a gun shop would have a shower, before hitting herself in the head as she realized what gun shop it was.

"That's right, this used to be a gym." She whispered to herself. Before she went to Konan and showed her the bathroom. "Let me Bust open the lockers and see if I can find some shampoo for you." Sakura quickly went over to the lockers and inspected the locks before sighing she went over to a desk and looked for a employ book before finding an old red one. She looked through it found who the lockers belonged to, before finding the numbers, and combination for them. She smirked before going to one of the females and opening it while, grabbing the shampoo and body wash for Konan, also grabbing the towel that was in there. She quickly walked out and gave them to Konan before walking back into the front.

"Good news, there's a bathroom, with a shower. Bad news, Konan has already claimed it." She smirked at Naruto's chest fallen look.

* * *

><p>Ta-daaaaa...you all should be happy that I don't demand Reviews before I update! Cause if I did...well, I don't I would have the second chapter up lol. I hate it when people demand reviews..when they do, I don't review, they should be happy with the reviews they get, and stop being greedy. Love all of those that read this story and don't review, the ones that do review, and even the ones that just alert this story.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Madara sat on the counter twitching before the noises finally stopped. He was watching the zombies in the street the whole time, wishing he was out there so he didn't have to listen to them. He relaxed as 20 minutes went by before the shower turned off and he heard giggling coming from the back. He knew Sakura needed to relax, even though it hasn't been that long since the outbreak, she was still stressing, anyone would if you had to kill your co-workers, and have to survive when you weren't really ready for it.

He watched as Sakura came out in a black tank top that had a small cloud on one of the straps that slightly slid down her shoulder. Her thighs were incased in blue jean shorts, she put the gun holster around her waist at a tilted angel, as she slipped the gun in it. She looked around before going to the back wall and grabbing a cross bow and smirked. She looked around and started grabbing packages of Arrows and started to rip them open getting all the arrows she could into an arrow case, before slipping that on her back. She looked at the rest of them before raising an eyebrow.

"What?" She stared at them as she looked at all the outfits that were actually in the store, and her eyes landed on a leather jacket, that stopped just shortly under her breast.

"Nothing Sakura-chan…Hey was there any Ramen back there?" He looked at her from his position of leaning against Sasuke's chest, in between his legs.

"No Naruto, But If you want, when we come across a grocery store, I'll make You Sasuke and Madara carry bags of ramen for you." She smirked at the other two while Naruto's face lit up. Sasuke only glared slightly before holding Naruto closer to her, only a small smile on his face, could tell you that he was happy. Sakura smiled at them before going back to the leather jacket. She grabbed it after she set down the case of arrows and the bow. She slipped it on and snuggled into it smiling. She smiled as she put the arrows back on and walked to the back until entering a closet door, only to start climbing up the stairs to the room. She loaded the cross bow and opened the door slowly looking around.

She slowly stepped onto the roof and scanned the area before walking to the edge and looked at the zombie's below. She froze when she saw the zombies started to turn around as she heard a noise. She looked down the street to see two men fighting off zombies. She aimed at some of the zombies and shot one through the head, right in front of the pair. She loaded it again and kept doing the same thing before she looked at a metal trash can, down the opposite way and shot at it, the lid falling to the ground and the zombies in the back started to head for it. She went back to shooting them and when they got near she pointed down the alley and quickly went down the steps and to the back door, grabbing her pole on the way to the door. She opened it and went around the side darted past them hitting a zombie before running back to them.

"Go through the back door and close it, I'm going to lead them away, Tell Itachi, the man with the hair in the pony tail to look out for me on the roof." She whispered as she ran down the alley where Sakura's group had originally came from and hit trash cans on her way getting the zombies attention. They followed her, only for her to smirk and kept running. She laughed as she went before going around a building and leading back to the street and darted down the street before looking at a store that only had glass, she smirked before rushing in her hand going underneath the jacket and grabbed the grenade that she had snatched on the way out. She ran into the store banging on the metal holding the glass, getting their attention, before looking at the gun shop, and saw a silitoue of a body, and guessed it was Itachi.

She knew that he was going to kill her when she got back. She rushed into the store and ran all the way to the back before watching as they all ran into the store and she quickly took the pin out of the grenade before through it and rushing out the back door. She closed it before rushing down the alley way and ran into the street where there weren't any zombies and rushed towards the Gun shop, before feeling the ground shake from the blast of the grenade. She looked behind her and saw that somewhere still alive, but weren't paying attention to her. She rushed into the back door only to get grabbed and held against someone's chest.

"Don't ever do that again!" He yelled at her as he held her at arm's length, before crushing her into another hug.

"You mean a fucking pink hair bitch saved our lives?" A new voice broke apart the almost touching scene as Sakura looked at the man with his silver hair slicked back. She looked at the other man, as he watched as he shook his head his black dread locks swishing around, Before his cold greenish black eyes stared at her.

"What my friend means, is thank you for risking your life for us." He glared at his partner as he ran a hand over his much tanned skin. Sakura blinked before looking at both of them, before a wide smile appeared on her face.

"You're the two that got caught drug dealing on school ground when I was in school." She laughed at their dumb founded looks before she reached her hand out.

"I'm Sakura, Nice to see you two again."

Tada, I know there's a few mistakes but I wanted to finish this before I left the house. Tell next time, byez


	6. Chapter 6

Kakuzu stared at her before shaking her hand before he looked at Itachi then back at Sakura. Sakura rolled her eyes before forcibly taking Hidan's hand and shaking it.

"I was the kid that you shoved into a locker while you were running from the cops." She spoke as she saw Hidan remember before looking at her closely.

"You've really filled out since then." He chuckled before he saw Itachi wrap his arms around Sakura's and bring her closer. Sakura once again rolled her eyes before taking out her phone and looking at the signal bar. She blinked before she started going through her contacts and called someone.

"Of course the fucking bitch would get her fucking phone out…Ouch, you fucking bastard! What the fuck was that for?" Hidan glared at Kakuzu; his hand still posed from hitting him upside the head. Sakura glared at them before walking up to the roof away from everyone.

"Hey fishy…" Her voice was lost once she closed the door to the roof, leaving the rest of them. Itachi Looked at Kakuzu, before both of them nodding. Itachi, Pein, Konan, Madara, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Tobi left into the small locker room. They closed the door after them, leaving Naruto and Sasuke by themselves.

"How does she know Kisame?" Pein asked as he stared at the rest of them. Most of them shrugged as Itachi just looked away, gaining Pein's attention.

"Kisame, and Sakura dated before, her and I got together." He spoke lightly as he ran a hand through his hair. Everything was quiet as Hidan tried not to laugh. Itachi glared at him before he looked at Pein.

"Well does anyone know where he is?" Pein looked at them before his eyes landed on Sakura. She stood in the doorway watching them, her eyes cold as she stared at all of them.

"He's at his art studio, a bit out in the country, away from most of the danger, he's fine for now, he has food, water, and all that shit for now. But what I don't get is when he asked if Itachi and 'the gang' are ok." She looked at them before she sneered at them. "Now I know what he means." She walked back out before going back up to the roof, leaving Itachi to stare at her before she disappeared. Everyone stared at the slammed door before turning their eyes back to Itachi.

He sighed before going up to the roof leaving the rest of them alone. He opened the door, only to have the setting sun glare in his face. He blocked out the sun before seeing Sakura at the edge of the building watching the street. He walked up beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She looked at him while she leaned against him.

"I didn't want you to know, it wasn't something important." He regretted the words once they slipped past his lips. Sakura was quickly away from him, her eyes back to being cold, glaring at him.

"You being in a gang wasn't important, That's a load of bullshit and you fucking know it!" She screamed at him before she put a hand over her mouth as she looked at the few zombies that were in the road. Some looked at her, before a piece of flaming timber fell from the store that Sakura had destroyed earlier. She relaxed when they started to stumble into the fire pit. She relaxed lightly before turning back to Itachi the glare still there.

"I didn't want you to be afraid." He mumbled lightly as he looked away from her. Sakura's eyes softened as she stared at Itachi before walking up to him, her arms wrapping around his waist while nuzzling his chest gently.

"Why must the woman always feel guilty when the man says something along those lines?" She whispered he slowly tilted her head up and smiled at her.

"Because women always fall for the cheap romantic shit." He smirked as she gasped.

"You bastard…Better be happy I love you." She laughed before Sakura pulled him into a deep kiss. They soon went back down to where the others were. They walked in only to have Tobi tackle her to the floor.

"Tobi's a good boy!" He slightly cried out as he hugged Sakura into his chest. Sakura blinking wondering how they had gotten into this position, her face pushed up against his chest, while his arms were around her waist. She squealed as she was suddenly pulled from Tobi's gasp and Into another Idiots tight death grip.

"Na…Nar…Naruto...Can…Can't Breath." She gasped as she tried to push away from him. She watched as Kakuzu hit Naruto upside the head, making him let go of Sakura while he grabbed his head. He whined while looking at Sakura with teary eyes.

"He hurt me Sakura-chan."

"You tried to kill me." She pointed at him, before she smiled at Kakuzu. "Thanks for saving me."

"Only repaying what you have done for us." He said before walking into the front and looking at the weapons. Sakura shook her head before looking at the darkening sky.

"Looks like we made it through the first day of this hell." She smiled at them before going into the main part, and grabbing one of the fluffy coats and walked in the back and curled up to it, using it as a pillow. Itachi slowly went over to her, with one of his own and used that as a pillow while pulling her towards him, letting her use his chest as a pillow. Once he was sure she was asleep he grabbed the other coat as gently as he could and put it over her, for her to use as a blanket. Itachi soon drifted off with her his arms around her protecting.

The rest of the group soon followed, all of the grabbing something to use and going into different places to sleep. Somewhere troubled with nightmares, others with memories of their loved ones.

* * *

><p>Another chapter, Pretty good I think. Thank you to those that have review, alert, Favorited, ect. lol<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Sweat poured down their faces, as the sun blazed down on them. Sakura wiped the sweat off her forehead again, before she finally set her gun down, and quickly took off her top, leaving herself in a sports bra. She tossed the tank top to the side and grabbed her gun before continuing on. She knew Itachi would be mad, since there were other males that liked her in the group. She didn't care at the moment; it was too hot for her, since she mostly spent her days in a cold firm all the time.

They made their way through the streets before they came up to a deserted area by a mall. They slowly made their way over to it, opening the doors easily. Sakura looked around and went into one of the stores that was right by them. She grabbed one of the guitars and grabbed a small amp, before walking back to the others and plucking it in. She looked at the others and smiled before seeing Naruto smirk.

"What song should I play?"

"Shut up, by sin with Sebastian." Sasuke spoke up, while Sakura gave him a weird look before shrugging.

"Everyone get there weapons ready." Madara spoke as he raised his gun up.

Sakura strummed the strings before turning up the amp and smirking before she started to play the song.

"Shut up and sleep with me come on why don't you sleep with me

shut up and sleep with me come on uhu and sleep with me

shut up and sleep with me come on why don't you sleep with me

shut up and sleep with me come on uhu and sleep with me" Sakura smiled as she sang the song, before they started to hear running footsteps. She gulped a bit, but continued on playing. (**This song is funny, go to youtube and listen to it, theres a Madara and Itachi video with this song..so sexy) **

"Shut up and sleep with me come on why don't you sleep with me

shut up and sleep with me come on uhu and sleep with me

shut up and sleep with me come on why don't you sleep with me

shut up and sleep with me come on uhu and sleep with me" Sakura watched as zombies started to run towards them, their skin that sickly dead green. The smell of rotting skin, and dried blood, washing towards them. She tried not to gag as she looked at the rest of them to see them ready for the horde of bastards coming their way. Sakura flinched when she heard the first gun shot, but soon got back into singing the song again.

"Shut up and sleep with me come on why don't you sleep with me

shut up and sleep with me come on uhu and sleep with me

shut up and sleep with me come on why don't you sleep with me

shut up and sleep with me come on uhu and sleep with me." She watched as the blood painted the red tiles on the floor, before one zombie made it through the gun shots. Sakura quickly took the guitar off and swung it at the zombies head, blood splattering on her, and the instrument. She smirked before putting it back on watching the others smirk as they continued.

"I love your body not so much I like your mind

in fact you're boring pretend not being of my kind

you keep on talking of some girl that I don't know

when will you shut up and when will we go" Sakura watched as they just kept coming, how was there so many of them, but there was no blood on the tiles before they started there massacre. She kept going, while doing a little dance as she sang the song, a smile on her lips as she could slowly feel her sanity leave her.

"You are young you're free why don't you sleep with me

you are young you're free why don't you sleep with me" Itachi looked over at his girlfriend, worried about her, seeing that glint her eye, that she usually only got when she played her gory games, like gears of war.

"Shut up and sleep with me come on why don't you sleep with me

shut up and sleep with me come on uhu and sleep with me

shut up and sleep with me come on why don't you sleep with me

shut up and sleep with me come on uhu and sleep with me." Everyone saw the look that Sakura now had her eyes, wondering if that one day of pure hell sent her over the edge, or if it was just seeing her best friend dead.

"Shut up and sleep with me come on why don't you sleep with me

shut up and sleep with me come on uhu and sleep with me

shut up and sleep with me come on why don't you sleep with me

shut up and sleep with me come on uhu and sleep with me" Soon the horde started to lessen, most of them, lying in a pile of dead, well no really dead, skin and blood.

"Don't you listen to those old conventions

nor hide or suppress your real intentions

you're open minded at least that's what you keep on saying

don't be afraid of doing what you are best in" Sakura kept going before she slowly took a step forward towards the small fountain that was in front of the doors. She stood up on it, and sung louder trying to get the rest of the zombies out of there.

"Shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up" Itachi stared at her like she was crazy. Maybe he had finally lost his girlfriend, to the insanity of the world that now existed.

"You are young you're free why don't you sleep with me

you are young you're free why don't you sleep with me." Sakura slowly let a scary grin cover her lips as she stared at the dead bodies of the infected that lay before her.

"Shut up and sleep with me come on why don't you sleep with me

shut up and sleep with me come on uhu an…" The music stopped when she was delivered a slap to the face. She stared blankly for a couple of seconds before looking at Konan. Konan looked at her slightly scared as Sakura slowly put the instrument down and sat on the edge of the fountain.

(And done…Yea right, most of that was fucking lyrics, I'll actually give you 1,000 more words of a story.)

"Sakura, are you ok?" Naruto walked up to her and placed a hand on her hair, like he used to do when they were kids. He ruffled her hair when she looked at him; he gave her one of her big grins before she looked back down and slowly got up. She started to walk deeper into the mall, Itachi started to go after her, but Kakuzu was already running towards her.

"It's best if you don't see her like this Itachi." Konan lightly placed her hand on his shoulder before giving him. He nodded before they all slowly ventured into the mall.

Sakura looked at Kakuzu as they walked through the mall, Kakuzu, had his gun ready as Sakura just look around lost, and dazed. She finally looked up at a store and walked in. Kakuzu followed her, before watching her go through the clothing, she grabbed a black sports bra, before grabbing a pair of shorts, and an off the shoulder green shirt, with Zombies in black, with red dripping off the letters. She started to change not really caring if anyone was there, just wanting to get out of her filthy clothing. Even though she was killing the zombies, which killed her friends, and maybe even the rest of her family. She still clung to the small hope that it was just a reality game that she can't remember buying, or them even creating.

Kakuzu quickly turned around and kept a look out for any of the zombies, while she got changed. She stepped out and looked at him before looking around. Then at the others that caught up to them.

"I saw we find a Denver mattress store, and take turns going to sleep on something other than a floor." Sakura looked at them before turning around, not even waiting for an argument, or agreement as she walked through the mall, her bare feet leaving bloody foot prints on the floor. She passed an art store before she quickly stopped and looked to her right, seeing a knife stuck in the bench. She looked back and gasped as she saw the blonde hair, before tears came to her eyes.

"Ino-chan?" She slowly walked over to the man and froze when he brought the knife back up. Her eyes, which were once full of false hope soon, looked dead as she realized it wasn't her friend. The man watched her before another man with Red shaggy hair stepped out.

"Are any of you bitten?" He stared at them, but mostly at Sakura, since she had the most blood stains on her skin.

"No." Her voice sounded even dead to him as some looked at her with sad eyes.

"How do you know Ino?" The blond spoke up again while he walked closer to her.

"Ino, she was my best friend, we worked in the same place." She stated with a small shrug before she started to walk away again.

"Is she with you?"

"No, I didn't reach her in time…" Sakura looked at him. "How do you know her?"

"I'm her brother." He spoke, before he walked up to her and they both left, before the others could really say anything.

"She's pretty much out of it…I'm guessing that was all of you getting the zombies out of hiding?" The red haired looked at them before smirking lightly. "Good to see the gang survived. With a few tag alongs. Couldn't just leave them to die?"

"Without Sakura, the Pink hair one, we wouldn't even be here." Pein said as he pointed to everyone besides Itachi, Naruto, and Sasuke, he went to go point to Hinata before she shook her head.

"If she wouldn't have looked out her office, to see if any of those cannibals were around, I would have been dead." She smiled lightly as they stared at her before she sat down on one of the benches. "Anyways, I think her sanity is starting to slip, we need to allow her to slip into something that will allow her to cling on to the past."

"She always did enjoy video games, maybe we can see if there's a GameStop somewhere plug in the game system, and put in Gears of War, She always does enjoy that game." Itachi spoke as he looked at the others. "Or something else, but we should probably hide all the zombie games."

Most of them nodded their heads before they ventured out again; Naruto sniffed the air before she looked around.

"I smell Ramen." He took off in the direction where it was coming, the others following, before they came up on a food court. They saw Sakura and the man before cooking up some of the food they found, before they looked over at a very big zombie laying on the ground, only its arms moving.

"I'm calling her willie the twitcher!" Sakura spoke up before seeing people's confused faces. "You know…the whale, free willie…No? Well…" She continued cooking pouting as no one thought of her joke was funny. She sighed as she got the bowls and put the ramen in it before grabbing a pair of chop sticks and digging in.

"Of course, you would find a Chinese restaurant in a mall." Itachi sighed as he kissed her forehead. He relaxed both mentally and physically as he heard her giggle before eating her ramen. He smiled at her before stealing some of her ramen and watched as she gasped at him openly.

"Jerk."

* * *

><p>Be glad Im so nice, I could be getting some sleep...Who am I kidding, I barely sleep as it is. I hoped you like, Please tell me if the lyric thing annoyed you, But I did cut the song off early so yay? Did I do good? Please tell me. Thank you for those that have reviewed, alerted, fav. ect. R&amp;R please.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

After introductions were made, Sakura had gone off with Itachi to find a Denver mattress so they could get some sleep. Deidara watched her go before he stared at the table that he was sitting at. Sasori watched him until he looked back at the others.

"So you really mean it, Sakura was the one who rescued you?"

"You should have seen her, that woman knows how to kill her zombies." Hidan said before going back to eating. Pein stared at him before shaking his head lightly and went back to Deidara, and Sasori.

"We're heading to her father's place, its out in the country, and were still deep into the city, and were trying to get out, without a horde following us." The leader stated before continuing to eat his own meal.

"She looks so…dead." Deidara mumbled while poking his food with a frown on his face. Naruto watched him before he continued to eat as he listened to them.

"So, when do we get out of here?" Sasuke asked as his arm was secured around Naruto's waist. They all shrugged as Naruto soon sat up.

"Why don't we put banners up, trying to get more survivors here?" His eyes held hope as the others thought about it.

"No." His head whipped around and stared at Sakura.

"Why not?" He got up and walked over to her.

"We would have to carry more food, water, cloths, ect. We also will have to already try and get past zombies when we already have too many people." Sakura looked at them all before jumping over a counter and grabbing a cup before going to a smoothie machine and made herself one, before sipping at it. She jumped back over the counter and walked to the big windows and stared at one of the zombies that were in the parking lot before taking out her gun. She walked past them towards the zombies that was still trying to move before shooting it in the head and walked away back to where she came from.

"We need to help her before she goes completely insane." Konan stated before Deidara gave her a look.

"She's right though, to many people can slow us down. And we do need to go to a grocery store before leave and pack some coolers, and stuff, we also need a vehicle, so we might just be splitting up in the end. And who better, then a bunch of delinquents, well used to be delinquents to steal, hijack, and kill?" Deidara finished with a smile.

"We shouldn't be planning anything without Sakura, she knows where the house is, so We will need to go to stores close, to the road out of here, or if we're lucky, get some 4 wheelers, and strap the stuff down." Pein stopped before getting up with the others following him. He walked through the mall before seeing a flash a pink go behind a shelf. He walked in before watching her scan the bookshelfs.

"Of course you would be in here Sakura, but where's Itachi?" Naruto asked as he walked by her and looked at what she was looking at.

"He passed out; I didn't want to bother him." She took a couple of books and went to one of the chairs that were in there and opened one of them scanning it. "You guys should get some rest." She looked at them before going back to the book before getting up with them and walking to the art store, all of them still following her. She set the books down and went to a giant white board and grabbed one of the markers before she started to draw things they couldn't really decipher. Sasori went up to her and plucked the marker out of her hand before erasing the board and looking at her.

"Tell me what to draw and where, and I will do the drawing." Sakura huffed before she looked at the others.

"Who's the best strategist?" She looked at them trying to figure out who it would be before sighing. "Get me Itachi." She shooed them all away as She started to tell Itachi where she needed certain buildings, before going back to her books and looking through them. She looked up at Sasori, and they both went to the furniture store a couple stores down and got some comfy chairs, and more for the others, when the time came and sat down while they spoke. They both looked up when Itachi walked in the store before catching him up to their plan, They both listened to Sasori when he explain Pein's Ideas before looking at Itachi and Sakura. They kept going back and forth before Sakura called Naruto, and sent him to find a tourist brochure on some exploring sites. They kept talking before Sakura's stomach growled and they all left for some food.

Itachi watched sakura, a small smile on his face, at how normal she was being. She was laughing and holding his hand again. Which is the best thing for the both of them at this moment; he leaned down and captured her lips with his, before pulling her closer to her enjoying the kiss while it lasted. Someone coughed, making them split apart only to stare at Sasori. Sakura blushes as she hurriedly went to one of the hotdog roasters and put about 5 of them on there. She goofed around with Itachi and Sasori before grabbing the ketchup bottle and spraying at them laughing when she got mustered in her hair. They all laughed before grabbing there hotdogs and getting them in the buns before leaving the food court and going back to the art room.

"So is this what we want to do? Or do we want to try and think of some other stuff." Sakura said as she ran a napkin through her hair. Before she took a bite of her hotdog and watched them both as they thought it through.

"I actually like the plan, we should tell them." Itachi said, while Sasori nodded. Sakura quickly scarfed down her hotdog before running off to the others.

* * *

><p>Is the story ending? How many chapters left? I have no clue. Sorry its taken a while to upload, but I was not in the writing habit and saw the SECOND PART OF HARRY POTTER! MUHAHa..*coughs* anyways... tell me what yea think, and thanks for reading LOVE YOU ALL!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura sat in her comfy chair with a cup of coffee as she moaned lightly after taking a drink. She rubbed her legs together slightly as she felt everyone staring at her, before she took another sip, the moan sounded louder as she cupped it against her chest, as her eyes rolled in the back of her head. Her toes curled as her grip tightened lightly on the cup.

"Damn bitch having an orgasm over there?" Hidan spoke as he watched her, before he wiped his chin, getting rid of the drool. Itachi sat stunned as he watched his girlfriend before he shifted in his chair a bit uncomfortable.

"Deidara I love you so much." The woman beamed at him, while Deidara blushed heavily at the glares directed at him. He rubbed the back of his neck lightly, while giving a small chuckle.

"It's not that hard to work the machines…" He smiled at her.

"Yes they are, because Hidan broke one…How can you break a STARBUCKS MACHINE you asshole!" She glared at him before sipping her white chocolate Frapp. (My fav.) She smiled at Deidara as she drank some more of her Frapp.

"Isn't there a reason why you wanted us here, before you started whining like a 5 year old about not having coffee?" Sasuke stated while he watched her.

"Yes well, before I found out that Deidara worked at Starbucks, I have called you here to present…" She got up and pulled the sheet off of the white board. "TADA! The plan, now there are three different options and we will decide on which one to pick." She smiled as she started to explain not letting any of them continue.

"First plan! Alright, so Pein you helped with this one, 3 different teams.

Team 1: Tobi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Madara. You will be are distraction team. Madara is in charge.

Team 2: Sasori, Deidara, Hidan and Kakuzu. You will get more weapons, Kakuzu your in charge

Team 3: Pein, Itachi, Konan, Pein, and Hinata. You're getting the four wheelers. Pein you're in charge.

Itachi looked at her, while everyone discussed the first plan.

"And where are you gunna go." He stood next to her.

"I'm going to get Kisame, Each plan I've made, is in the same as him, I'm getting him, The distraction team will get me to Kisame's safety after I wait about the five minutes it will take for the walkers to get to them, Then I will take one of the four wheelers that Pein will jack for me, while grabbing a couple of are the weapons we already have and getting him. Also once I get Kisame, we will go to a grocery and grab the food we need before he continue are way to my house, unless we need to stop by somewhere." Sakura looked at Itachi a frown set on her face as she saw the glare on his face.

"And why do you think I would let you go and do that?"

"Because you can't boss me around." She sneered at him before leaving the room. Itachi looked at the door to see everyone watching him.

"Real smooth dude." Naruto spoke before he shook his head while walking out with Sakura's Frapp. in his hand. Sasuke glared at his brother before following Naruto and Sakura out of the room, back to the food court.

"You know Itachi…M..maybe you should trust Sakura, she has gotten us all here, without anything bad happening." Hinata said before leaving him to think as she sat back in her chair with a book in her lap. Itachi sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose before he sat down and looked at her other plans. He shook his head before looking at Pein.

"I say we just take the first plan…" Itachi looked Pein as he gave another sigh. "You do know want to know what her other plans are."

"I don't think I want to either…." Pein said before they all went to the food court to see Sakura with a tub of ice-cream that she found in the Dairy queen. Madara walked over to here and stole the chocolate food, earning himself a glare.

"Don't kill your figure babe." He tossed it in the trash before glaring at her, who was glaring at him even more.

"Bastard." She pouted before looking at the rest of them.

"We like the first plan, and were going with it." Kisame said. Sakura stared at them before nodding her head, not wanting to argue about it. She got up and went to Deidara, a puppy dog look on her face, with her hands clutched together in front of her chest.

"Will you please make me another one?" She asked with a bit of a British accent. Deidara laughed as he made his way to Starbucks and started to make her drink for her. She smiled as she watched him, before looking at Itachi, before looking back at the counter top. She sighed as she ran a hand through her hair, her eyes showing her sadness. She felt something cold pressed into her hand before she saw another one of her Frapps. She smiled lightly before she started to drink it, missing the looked that Deidara had given her. She sat there before asking Deidara if he could get her one the cookies that they had, before she munched down on it.

Itachi watched her before sighing as he walked out of the food court leaving her be. Sakura watched him go before she asked for another one, quickly eating it. She wished Kisame was there, at least he would know what to do. Everyone watched Sakura, with a bit of sadness, or confusion. Sakura sat there drinking her coffee, not noticing when Deidara left the shop. He walked over to the others a frown on his face.

"What do we do now?" Tobi spoke in a soft voice as he looked back at their cherry blossom.

"I don't know." All of them answered in soft whispers.

* * *

><p>There you go, If you want to know the rest of the plans, review and tell me,and I will make a chapter dedicated to the other plans! muhahaha<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

She pressed her back to the wall, the cross bow in her hand as she looked around corner and seeing a crowd of zombies in front of the fancy apartment. She sighed before she flinched when she heard the explosion from one of the shops that they didn't need. She watched as the zombies left before going back to the four wheeler and getting back on it, and slowly made her way towards the apartment being careful to not make too many noises. She stopped in front of the place, before she opened the door, her crossbow ready. She slowly made her way to the stairs keeping her rules in her head, never get into an elevator, and don't know when the electricity will go out. She walked up the steps her cross bow pushed firmly against her shoulder as she nudge the door to the fourth floor open as she looked around. She stared at an open door, keeping her eyes on it, she pressed her back to the wall before stepping into the door way and looking around. A frown graced her face as she started at the dead body on the floor, before continuing her way down the hallway. She came to the room see was looking for, turning her back against it, she knocked once, then two more times faster as she kept her eyes trained around her.

The door opened which made her whip around hoping that it wasn't one of the walkers. A smiled lit up her face as she hugged him with one arm. He squeezed her back, tears falling down her cheeks.

"We have to go." She grabbed his hand and pulled her towards the stairs before he stopped.

"Wait, I have a friend that was staying with me, he's coming to." He looked behind him and motioned for another man to step out of the room, and follow them. They ran towards the stairs as they made their introductions.

"I'm Sakura." She called as she rushed through the lobby towards the front doors.

"Zetsu." The Green and white man stated. Sakura looked at him, a confused look on her face as she stared at him more.

"Why are you green and white?" She pointed at him to drive, while she got behind him and Kisame behind her. _So awkward,_ she thought as she was pressed between the two men.

"Well its body paint…I was watching the Jets game, and It wouldn't come off, got rich off of that company." He chuckled as he followed her direction to the grocery store. They made it there, safely the distraction team working perfectly. They got into the store and grabbed all the water bottle packages they could, they took them to the small trailer she had hooked up to the four wheeler. They put those on the bottom before going back into the store, grabbing some meat items that haven't expired, they put those in before rushing back in, the alarm was blaring as they kept going back in and grabbing the food. The packed it full before heading back to the safe spot where they decided to meet.

"They should just be around the corner, and then were all going to my place, out in the country." She smiled as she slightly stood looking before she waved to the others. She frowned when she noticed some of them gone, and the sad looks on everyone's faces. She frowned before they stopped by them, and just looked to see if they got everything.

"Ready?" She looked at Itachi with a small smile before they all started to head out. She looked behind them to a crowd of them following.

"Pein! Their following us!" She yelled as she watched him smirk before he pulled out a remote and setting off several bombs across the city that were far away from them. She smiled at him before they continued on. _It feels slightly normal, just riding four wheelers, kinda feels like a camping trip, and hunting._ Sakura thought as they continued on the way, not seeing any of the walkers on their way, she slowly looked around at the others, as she took in count of who was missing. Tears formed in her eyes as noticed Hinata missing, along with Tobi, and Sasuke. She let the tears fall down her cheeks as she rested her head on Zetsu's back as they made their way to the house.

The scenery flew by in a blur, before they started to slow down, making a turn as they went down a dirt drive way, lined on both sides with tree's. Sakura looked up, seeing the sun between the branches, the leaves slowly falling around them, as they slowly made it down the drive way, being careful of the trailers, and not wanting to destroy anything. _How can nature look so peaceful, when hell arrived?_ She sighed as she looked ahead seeing the house, they slowly stopped in front of it. Sakura was the first to bolt towards the house, and slams open the door.

"Dad!" She searched the house before stopping in the hallway on the second floor she opened one of the doors to her left, revealing a small closet, taking out a broom, and unscrewing a small top, a hook fashioned onto the top of it. She looked at the men and Konan as they watched her before she hooked into a small little hole, before pulling, a staircase falling lightly. She climbed up it and smiled when she saw her father, and a few of his friends. She crawled over and laid down by him, fresh tears falling down her cheeks as she rest a hand on his.

"Dad…I'm glad you're ok." She smiled when he groaned before pushing her hand away, rolling over and pulling the blankets over his head. She rolled her eyes before she pulled down the blankets and he sat up slightly in anger.

"Can I not sleep in peace Sakura!" She smiled as it took him a couple of seconds before he hugged her and whispered how much he missed her. She smiled before she looked around and saw Sasuke's mother, and Hinata's Father. Her smile fell as tears fell down her cheeks, clutching her father's shirt.

"I couldn't protect them." She cried.

"Who couldn't you protect?" Kakashi whispered but sighed lightly when the others were waking up.

There were cheers once everyone was good and awoke, when they saw Sakura, hugging her, She broke in to sobs when Mikoto Hugged her the hardest. Sakura apologized through her tears; the others looked at her weird, not knowing about the others that were with her. Kakashi pulled her close, until she stopped crying. She looked down before getting up and going down the stairs, looking at the people she was with.

"Let's get the stuff in the house, before the meat goes bad." They all went outside, while the ones upstairs got out of the attic. The gang quickly got all the groceries into the house, while some of them stood with some guns, making sure that none of them where around. Kakashi walked out watching as they were unpacking the trailers, he stared in shock at all the food they had. He walked up to Sakura and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Who thought of the plan?"

"I did, with some help from Sasori, and Itachi's." She smiled at Itachi before looking at Itachi. "Itachi and I have been dating…We didn't want to tell anyone since we were business partners." She felt Itachi wrap an arm around her waist, before smiling up at him. Kakashi stared at the two before smiling.

"It's not like I can stop you, better than that tall man you were dating."

"Hey!" Kisame looked at a frown on his face, Sakura burst out laughing before she saw the others come out.

"Itachi…" Itachi looked over to see his mother, a smile on her face as she ran over to them, hugging the man, which was overly taller than her.

"Good to see you are well mother." Itachi gave her a one armed hug as the others walked over to them their faces full of happiness.

* * *

><p>IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!<p>

well thats it...Im kidding im kidding, but If you would like more to it, that you haven't seen in this story, messege me and i'll see if I can put it in, and since no one messeged me about the other plans...Im still going to put them in, I think I will put up about 3 more chapters, depending how my writers block goes. Only reason I got to write this one is that its like 3 in the morning, and Resident evil was on...PLEASE FUCKING REVIEW...I did say please :D hope you enjoyed the story so far.


	11. Chapter 11

They sat at the big table, slightly crammed as they all looked at each other; some gave Sakura sad glances before looking away. Mikoto watched Itachi and Sakura, as she cooked them some food, a smile appeared on her face when she saw Itachi laid his hand on Sakura's thigh. A cough broke the silence as everyone, including Sakura, looked at the person responsible. Sad eyes stared at Kakashi, as he looked back at his daughter.

"You need to stop blaming yourself, it isn't your fault, I mean we lost some to but you don't see me sulking, we have to take care of each other, and keep ourselves safe." He rubbed the bridge of his nose before glancing back at Sakura, to see that she was walking out of the kitchen. A scrapping noise was heard before the squeak of the back door opening and closing sounded through the house. Kakashi went to go follow her before Mikoto passed him, with Hinata's dad following close behind. The door once again squeaked as they passed through the back door.

"Sakura! Wait up." Mikoto yelled to her smiling when she stopped. The two adults finally caught up to the girl, Mikoto wrapping her in a tight hug.

"It's not your fault sweetie." She whispered while Hiashi put a hand gently on the girls head. Sakura bit her lip as she clutched onto the woman.

"I'm so sorry Mikoto, I thought the plan would be fool proof, I had Itachi and Sasori help me..I don't know what happened; I was too busy getting Kisame, and Zetsu. I should have been there." She looked at Hiashi, tears forming in her eyes again.

"It's fine Sakura, You did your best, and you said yourself, you weren't there, you couldn't have prevented it."

_**A few weeks later (July 23**__**rd**__**)**_

A small crystal clear tear, slid down a pale cheek as she clutched a picture frame in her hand. Cracked lips parted in a silent sob, pink hair falling in front of her face as her head tilted downwards over the picture. Footsteps sounded through the house making Sakura quickly wipe away the tears before looking up at Kisame as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey.." He muttered as he made his way towards the fridge, getting one of the beers that they had grabbed out of the grocery store. Sakura just watched him before looking back at the photo.

"What yea looking at?" He walked over to her and saw the picture, of her and Sasuke, sitting on a bench eating pocky.

"You two look happy." He whispered lightly.

"It was the first day after are freshman year, summer was just beginning. We didn't want to be those people that just slept; we did random things that summer." She whispered her voice croaking as she tried to speak.

"High school was the best years of our lives huh?" He sat down next to her a hand on hers.

"Yea, there was this one time that one his fan girls tried to give him his favorite food, which are tomatoes, and Naruto bumped into him, making him fall face first in it." She laughed as the tears kept going down her face.

"And then there was this one day, that one of my boyfriends had dumped me. Sasuke and Naruto beat him so badly, and then we left school, and got ice-cream. They were always there for me…and I couldn't even save him." She covered her face in her arms, as she cried louder not able to hold it in anymore. Kisame blinked lightly his hand inching towards her back, before slowly retreating. He did a couple more times before Sakura through herself into his arms, sitting in his lap as she cried.

"Dammit." He whispered before picking her up and going outside, to sit on the front porch holding her as she cried. He sighed remembering a similar situation that had her crying, but hopefully It wouldn't end the same.

_**XxxFlashBackxxX**_

A tall man walked up the steps to the school roof, wanting to be alone. An angry look on his face, when he opened the door he stepped on the roof, before slamming it shut. He paused when he heard sobs from behind another entrance to the roof. He sighed, and quickly walked over to where the noise was coming from, planning on telling them to fuck off. As he rounded the corner, he was met with the sight of Sakura crying.

"Hey…" He knelt by her, yea he knew her, she was his chemistry partner and always helped him, when he didn't understand something. He heard her stop, and quickly wipe her eyes before looking at him.

"Oh…Hey Kisame." She tried to smile before looking away.

"What's wrong? Boyfriend dump you?" He chuckled before he saw the tears going down her face again. 'Shit' was the only thought rushing through his head before gathering her in his arms.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't know." He whispered lightly while she cried in his chest. After some time she stopped and looked at his white shirt, smeared with her black makeup.

"I'm sorry, I ruined your Gorillaz band shirt." She frowned before wiping her eyes.

"Its fine, I'm sure I can get it out at a cleaners or something." He watched her slightly before quickly capturing her in a kiss.

_**XxxEndxxX**_

"Where's everyone else?" He held her close while watching the sky.

"They went into town, there getting some more ammo, and some grocerys, hopefully they don't get any to follow them." She stated while leaning against him. "Its just you, Mikoto, Hiashi, Anko, Konan and me." She whispered lightly, before sighing.

"So why aren't you with them?" He felt her tense.

"There man pride is starting to kick in, they don't want the woman to get hurt. I think there also getting some more four wheelers, or trikes, or something that can pull one of those U-Haul things." She stated before hearing the others join them.

* * *

><p>:) Heyyyyy I think I have one more chapter on this, Im upset that this story is coming to an end. I want to thank those that have reviewed. I know the story has gaps, I never did say the age, but next chapter should be someones birthday again, and I will say there age and then you can do the math. I hope you have like the story, Im surprised I haven't gotten one bad review. No flames, no nothing...Im happy.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Time had passed slowly for Sakura, The men that had went out for more food, and things that they needed started to bring back equipment, and materials for them. Sakura and the ones that were stuck at the house started to build a wall around the property. It went up fast, for it was the only for them to do. Itachi would always hold her when they would go to bed, but it never did make her feel better. Knowing that she couldn't kill anything, but he didn't care, the only words she heard were "It's for your own safety."

A sigh escaped her as she wiped the sweat off her forehead, before looking over at Anko. She smiled as she watched the woman hamming away at the wood. Anko looked up at her before smiling, before they both walked over to the U-Haul that they used for when they were working. They sat and talked for a bit while watching Kisame draw up more plans.

"Hey Kisame….What else are we doing today?" She called over to the man before looking as the rest of them stopped and looked at him.

"I think we're going to put some metal on, and maybe if you guys are up to it, build a walk way up top, and some towers, set up some guns if we can build some mounts for some guns to keep up there. Maybe even some metal doors and food supplies incase if anything happens, maybe build a couple of them every so much feet away from each other. I think we're going to have to get a big truck and a cow trailer and start breeding and milking them, for fresh meat and milk." He explained as he looked at several blue prints. He looked at them to see their faces.

"Kisame…that's a lot of work." Sakura spoke before giving a sigh "Even though it's a good plan, does anyone know how to drive a big truck?"

"I Do." Kisame stated, "That's why I came up with the idea." He chuckled before motioning them to start working again. Sakura grabbed the hammer and watched as Anko and they held the boards for her. She starred to swing as the sweat ran down her back. She quickly slid off her tank top, leaving her in a sports bra.

As the day went by they were going through the wall pretty quickly. As the others were working Sakura was taking a break and drinking out of a cold water bottle. She turned when she heard the sound of moaning. She froze before turning, and staring at the words, she saw nothing. A sigh left her before she saw a hand swinging towards the earth, she waited wondering if it was a dream. She froze as she saw the familiar spikey hair.

"Oh no…No it can't be." She whispered as she watched as a zombiefied sasuke dragged only his upper body across the field. She quickly grabbed one of the hammers in the trailer and rushed towards him, tears going down her face. She stopped a few feet away from him and looked down. He stopped and looked up at her with empty eye sockets, his mouth hung open as a moan escaped him as his hand reached for her.

"Oh Sasuke…I'm so sorry…" She whispered as she heard the others coming after her. She turned the hammer, to the side with the two pointed edged and brought it down, smashing his skull, and destroying the brain. She swung a few more times before collapsing on the ground, tears sliding down her cheeks. Kisame was the first to make it to the scene, before he froze by her.

"Sakura come on we have to get back to work." He touched her shoulder, but no response came from her. He sighed before telling the others to go back to work. He stood there for a couple of minutes before walking back, giving her time. Sakura didn't even move when she heard the four wheelers coming up the gravel road a few feet away from her. She never glanced at them as they stopped by her and asked what she was doing. It was Itachi who noticed the zombie lying in front of her, he was quick to get off the four-wheeler and rush over to her.

"Sakura…" He looked at the mangled, and rotted body of his little brother before picking her up and setting her in his lap when he sat down on the four wheeler.

"You guys go ahead." He spoke softly, as the others moved out and went towards the gate. Itachi held her a bit before he started the four-wheeler and headed back to the house slowly, keeping an arm around her. She didn't speak; her eyes looked dead as she stared at the wall that they have built so far. When they got to the house, and carried her into the house and sat her down on their bed, before kneeling in front of her.

"Sakura, come on, we had known he was dead for a while now." He spoke softly, he sat back when he saw rage cross her features.

"I had to kill him; He turned into a zombie because of my stupid plan. We could have just stayed in the mall, but no I had to get us here because I was selfish." She screamed at him before she stood up and looked away from him.

"He would have wanted that. Like how he would want us not to fight and continue on living and building a new world." He stated softly.

"Is that all you think about, is making me a stay at home wife, being your baby machine. You know what Itachi, I can't have Kids. That scar you see, it damaged my ovaries and I can't produce eggs, ever wondered why I haven't had my Period?" She yelled at him before storming out of the house. Itachi sighed and sat back on the bed and rubbed his temples before looking up at the ceiling.

"Why can't things just work out?" He whispered to himself.

* * *

><p>Ok so theres the last chapter...I have decided to make a squeal to it, for Im going to do a kind of resident evil theme to it...Now like I always say have any Ideas I will be glad to hear them, and try and put them in the story. Sorry for putting this off for so long, School has started and of course they give of homework the first couple days of school..blahness right? Well yes I will try and get some chapters done while doing school work, Thank god for holiday weekends yes? Yes..anyways Hope you guys like this story Its finally Completed! yay me, thank you for all of those that have reviewed and encouraged me to complete this story.<p>

those that have reviewed :)

save..eat.

Cherryvampiress

115 Itachi's Princess

Sakurakickssasukesass

Yuuki-Hime 2097

...Blank user name (Seriously...Its just blank..)

Lady Black Wolf

xXCrimsonCamerlliasXx

I can't remember who has favrioted, me, or the story, or who has alerted

BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH Hope you will enjoy the sequal when I get it written.


End file.
